Consumer product packages sold in stores may include features used to attract potential buyers. For example, such features used to attract potential buyers may include light-emitting devices included in the packaging of a consumer product. For relatively inexpensive products (e.g., toiletries such as toothpaste), it is desirable for such features to be have lower costs associated with production and assembly.
Systems and methods are desirable for efficiently providing small amounts of electrical power to electrical components within consumer product packages.